Time to play the game
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I don't think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Prologue

*Monday Night Raw - The Thomas and Mack center - Las Vegas, NV*

The Bella Twins walked into Raw, each of them carrying a cup of coffee from Starbucks there bags slung over their shoulders.

"So Daniel and I are taking Josie to the park on Saturday thought maybe you would want to come?" Brie asked hopefully looking at her sister who immediately shook her head no.

"Sorry don't want to intrude on your private time with Daniel" Nikki replied.

"Nikki, you know he loves having you along…"

"Yeah Brie the perfect third wheel thanks but no thanks okay" she said almost stalking off.

"Nicole, I know ever since you and John broke up…"

"Don't even go there this is so not about John Cena, contrary to what he believes the world does not revolve around him" she said as they rounded the corner bumping into The Viper Randy Orton.

"Hello Brie, hey Nikki looking mighty fine today" he said eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks Randy you too, but then again you always look fine" she said as Brie stood there staring open mouthed at her sister.

"Close your mouth Brie your going to catch flies" Nikki said laughing as she headed off to the divas dressing room.

*In the dressing room*

Brie waited until the room was empty before grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"What do you think you were doing ….flirting with Randy Orton?"

"I am over twenty one Brianna I can flirt with who ever I want, your precious John Cena made sure of that didn't he?" she asked moving to brush out her long hair.

"If you're not over John then go talk to him" Brie pointed out, and Nikki spun to face her.

"He's already moved on….I saw him with that slut Renee Young at the hotel the other night all cozy looking like they needed to get a room"

"Nikki, im so sorry" Brie said trying to pull her into a hug only to be pushed away.

"It's okay I am a woman and we adapt and make the changes we need to" she said moving to pull out her clothes for the nights show.

"You know I can tell Daniel we can take Josie some other time…you need me….."

"Would you please take that freaking dog to the park Saturday" Nikki exploded grabbing her clothes and heading for the other side of the dressing room.

"I just thought…we could have a sister's day like we used to?"

"Oh now all of a sudden you want to spend time with me again?"

"Nicole, I always want to spend time with you" Brianna replied sitting down at the make up table.

"Just let it go Brie okay lets just go out there and do our thing win our match and then you can go happily ever after with Daniel and Josie and I

Can head back to lonely land okay?"

"Fine if that's how you want it" Brie said shaking her head.

"That's how I want it" Nikki replied.

*Later that Night*

Nikki opened the door to head to the ring for the match and came face to face with John Cena.

"The president of your fan club isn't here John she went to see Daniel"

"I came to see you Nikki" he said softly.

"Oh is Renee out spreading her legs for the other half of the roster?" she asked snidely.

"Nikki were not…..were not together anymore" he said simply.

"Really John do tell why not?"

"Because I still have feelings for you"

For a moment Nikki was caught off guard and then she shook her head smiling and turning to face him.

"Not going to happen Johnny because you see, what you all will soon see is I found someone who loves me for me and we are going to be together very soon"

"Who is it?" he demanded and she laughed waving at Randy Orton as he walked by smiling as her blew her a kiss.

"Hey Beautiful Bella" he called out smiling back.

"Hey to you too" she replied noticing how John was glancing between the two of them.

"You need to stay away from him Nikki he's crazy…."

"For the second time tonight I can pick my own friends" she said noticing

Brie and Daniel coming up to them.

"Well if it isn't the golden couple of the WWE" she said as Brie gave her a sharp look.

"You know Nikki your right lets just get out there and win our match because as of this moment I want to be as far away from you as I can be"

"Sounds fine to me" Nikki replied heading to the ring as the three of them exchanged puzzling glances.

*Later that night*

It was almost toward the end of Raw and The Bella twins were in danger of loosing the match and the fans were shouting their encouragement.

"Come on Nikki, you can do it" Brie shouted from the ring apron stomping her foot to try and get her sister going.

Nikki heard the commentators saying she was possibly down for the count, and she wanted to laugh in their faces that was the farthest thing from the truth.

In one quick movement she had turned AJ Lee around and had her pinned to the mat for the three count sending the fans into a frenzy of excitement.

Brie raced into the ring to give her sister a victory hug, and that's when the music started and they both glanced toward the ramp to see The Authority standing there.

"Well good job ladies another win for the twins" Stephanie said.

They made their way into the ring and grabbed a microphone turning to face the sisters.

"Congrats ladies on the win" Triple H said smiling and then the unthinkable happened.

"Thanks guys but you know there's someone else who needs to adapt and I have just one more piece of business to take care of" Nikki said turning to Brie and giving her a pedigree that would make Hunter proud. Standing up she turned to face him a big smile on her face.

The crowd sat there in shock, as Nikki walked up to her boss wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply as Stephanie simply stood there staring.

Pulling away she placed a finger against his lips smiling.

"That's my girl" he replied before turning to Stephanie.

"By the way Stephanie… I want a divorce" he said reaching for Nikki's hand as they made their way out of the ring and up the ramp. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I don't think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Author's note - okay when I typed the prologue it made it Chapter 1 so then here is chapter 2

Chapter 2/?

The Authority's Dressing Room

"Oh my gosh did you see the look on Stephanie's face when I kissed you?" Nikki asked watching as Hunter quickly gathered papers and things off the desk tossing them into a briefcase.

"Yeah it was amazing now lets get out of here before Stephanie comes back here" he said taking her by the arm heading from the room.

They were halfway to the door when they saw her walking back and for a second it seemed like she was going to walk right past them, but then she stopped.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"About six months" Nikki replied wrapping her arms around Hunter who visibly stiffened.

"I wasn't talking to you so shut your mouth" Stephanie said glaring at Nikki.

"Look just because you can't keep your man happy…." she began jumping back when Stephanie started toward her Hunter immediately throwing his arm up between the two women.

Slowly she turned to face him tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What do you want me to tell the girls?" she asked.

"I…umm I'll come over and talk to them" he said feeling a sudden urge to reach up and wipe the tears from his wife's eyes he hated to see her cry.

"Is this really what you want?" she asked quietly as Nikki stood next to him taping her foot and glancing at her watch.

"Stephanie I …he began" he began only to have Nikki turn to her.

"Yes this is what he wants you old hag why don't you take some of daddy's money and pretty yourself up then maybe you could keep a man?"

Hunter immediately started pushing her toward the door knowing by the look on her face Stephanie was about to go off on Nikki.

*The Hyatt - later that night*

Nikki was laying in bed up on her elbow a glass of champagne in her hand, when Hunter came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist.

Reaching up she flipped off the television setting her glass down before throwing the covers back and standing up moving up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about we go to the casino baby…it's Vegas" she said moving to place a kiss against his lips.

"I don't think so Nikki im kind of tired" he said tossing his watch and keys on the dresser.

"Oh okay" she replied pouting as she headed back to the bed climbing back in.

He was about to reach over and turn off the lights when the glow from his wedding ring caught the light and for a minute he imagined what Stephanie was doing.

She was probably just getting settled in bed with a book, that woman loved to read and he had often kidded her they would have to build another house just for all her books.

"Hunter…" came a voice from behind him and he turned to find Nikki staring strangely at him.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah just a lot on my mind" he replied slipping his ring off and moving to place it in his jacket pocket before joining her in bed.

Moving over to lay next to him she laid her head on his chest, her hand over his heart.

"Now we can be together forever" she said smiling.

*The Thomas and Mack Arena*

"Yes mom I will talk to dad about removing him in the morning right now I just want to see my kids and take a nice long hot bath" Stephanie said as she closed her makeshift office door turning to find one of the assistants handing her a note.

"No I don't need you to call Shane mom I can handle this In my own way okay" she said opening the note as she headed to the waiting limo.

There was one simple line and she knew exactly and immediately who it was from, the note read simply if you need to talk im here….section 385"

"Mom I'm going to have to call you back okay give dad my love and talk to you tomorrow" she said hanging up before her mom could reply.

"Fredrick …im going to be just a little bit longer" she told the driver tossing her stuff into the limo and then heading back inside the arena.

*Section 385*

"John?" she inquired softly, and he turned swiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I got your message" she said moving to sit down next to him.

"Just thought you would need someone to talk to" he said quietly.

"You know I think actually part of me is still in shock…..like I was outside of my body watching it happen" she sad staring around the empty arena.

"I love Nicole so much, so I can only imagine how it felt for you…."

"You know Daddy always told me never fall in love with someone at work, and until Hunter I was okay with that"

"Part of me says they deserve each other" John said bitterly and Stephanie smiled slightly.

"That's not your heart talking now is it John?"

"Yeah actually it is my broken heart"

"We will get through this John by taking every day one second at a time if we have to"

"If you ever need anything….." he began and she nodded already knowing what he was going to say.

"The same goes for you" she replied.

"Can I have Hunter in a cage next week?" he asked.

"Umm no" she said laughing.

"Hey you said anything" he said.

"Well that's because Hunter Has a very special segment on Raw next week.

"Oh do tell" John inquired as Stephanie smiled turning to look out at the arena once again.

"Can't say anything right now but let's just say the McMahon's will be doing what's best for business"

"Oh I like the sound of that" John answered quietly.

"So do I my friend" Stephanie replied as they each sat there for a few moments lost in their own thoughts before getting up and heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I don't think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Chapter 3/?

*2:45 a.m.*

Nikki sat up, tossing the covers to the side, she had been trying to sleep for the last hour and finally decided it just wasn't going to work.

Heading toward the small kitchen she stopped when she noticed Hunter's suit jacket hanging there. Moving over to it, she slipped her hand inside the

Pocket making sure to look back and make sure he was still deeply asleep.

Her fingers immediately came into contact with the simple gold band, and she eased it from the pocket slowly simply staring at it for a moment.

Resisting the urge to send it on a one way trip down the garbage disposal she walked over to her bag, slipping the ring inside. After all it wasn't like he was going to be wearing it anytime soon.

*Later that morning - The hotel room*

"Nikki….." she jumped as she was sure he could be heard all the way to Colorado.

"What….good morning baby" she said racing into the bedroom to find him at the mirror tying his tie or at least trying to.

"Where are you going I thought you didn't …."

"Stephanie just called she wants to see me, and you let me oversleep"

He said tossing the tie onto the bed grabbing his shoes.

"Hunter I'm sorry I just I wasn't able to sleep and then I was watching an old movie…."

"Just forget it I have got to go" he said almost racing for the door.

"When are you coming back?" she asked just as the door slammed behind him.

"Good morning to you too" she grumbled going to make coffee.

*Stephanie's hotel room*

"Hi…" she said the moment she opened the door.

"Hey is everything….how are the girls?" he asked as she closed the door behind him, It was at that moment he realized she wasn't alone.

"Hello Hunter…." Shane McMahon said from across the room his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shane….it's been a long time" he said as Stephanie moved to sit on the couch taking a drink from her long since gone cold cup of coffee.

"Stephanie why don't you let me get you some hot coffee?"

"No thanks….I'm fine really" she assured her brother so glad now her mother had refused to listen and called him anyway.

"So what's the big meeting about guys?" he asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"You'll find out soon ….he's not here yet"

Hunter gulped visibly as realization slammed into him the he Shane was referring to could only mean one person.

*A few minutes later *

Vince McMahon walked into the room moving to hug his daughter too him while pretty much ignoring his soon to be ex son in law at least for the moment.

"Why don't you come home for a few days, you and the girls are always welcome you know that" he said, and she nodded.

"I will think it over" she replied.

Finally turning to Hunter he sat there studying him for a moment before he spoke.

"Hunter, what possessed you to do what you did?" he asked.

"Mr. McMahon with all do respect sir I believe this is between Stephanie and I"

"Is that so, well Hunter our family sticks together in the bad times as well as the good, and we plan on being there for Stephanie"

Walking over to where she sat he reached out taking her hand, noticing she was still wearing her rings.

"Stephanie lets go somewhere and talk just the two of us please?"

Watching the emotions play across her face he sensed she had a war going on inside of her.

"Stephanie, please let's go talk…."

"Where's your ring?" she asked simply and he sat back for a moment.

"My ring?" he repeated.

"Yes Hunter your ring…do you still have it or did you toss it away like everything else?" she asked almost hatefully.

"No I still have it, in fact it's right here" he replied reaching into his suit jacket only to come up empty handed.

"Right there hmmm?" Stephanie asked getting up and walking from the room.

Getting up to follow her he was immediately intercepted by Shane.

"I am going to talk to my wife…."

"Is that so…..no I don't think you are" he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is crazy" he said turning and running a hand through his hair.

His cell phone rang at that moment, and when he glanced at the caller id he saw that it was Nikki shaking his head he immediately shoved it back into his pocket before heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Vince demanded.

"As I said before …..this is between Stephanie and I " he said walking out of the door leaving the men watching behind him.

*The Hotel Room*

Nikki was just about to head out when he came into the room heading over to the small desk and began tossing papers all over it.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my wedding ring" he said without turning around, and she felt a chill go through her.

"Why are you looking for that, did you and Stephanie talk?"

"Oh yeah we talked….I talked to the whole family except for Linda"

It was at that moment when his cell phone rang.

Glancing at it he found Stephanie's number so he clicked it on.

"Hello…" he said, but it wasn't Stephanie on the other end.

"Daddy…it's me…mommy is crying and grandpa and uncle Shane are

Saying mean things about you….please come home don't you love us anymore?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I don't think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Chapter 4/?

Hunter closed his eyes as soon as he heard the voice of his ten year old daughter Emily.

"Emmy…baby…does mom know you called me?" he asked using the nickname he had given her when she was three out of all of his kids she was the most like him, and they had immediately developed that special connection.

"No…she's in there talking to Uncle Shane and Grandpa…I hate them daddy"

"Don't say that baby girl they just want what's best for you guys" he replied trying to keep the disgust out of his voice, after all he wasn't too thrilled with the male McMahon family members at the moment.

"Dad, why won't you come home….?"

"Honey mom and I just need to work some things out, but you know what don't ever doubt our love for you guys okay?"

"Yeah….I miss you so much" she said and he could almost swear she was about to cry.

"Hey how about I come over in a little bit, and we can go get some ice cream or something?"

"Can we go to Starbucks?" she asked hopefully, and Hunter couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure we can go to Starbucks…I love you guys so much"

A sudden commotion put her reply on hold, and Suddenly Stephanie was on the phone.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know she called you" she said quietly.

"Don't act like that Stephanie they are our children they can call me anytime they want…..so can you" he said softly.

""Don't do this Hunter. You made your bed now you lay in it" she said slamming down the phone before he could even think of a reply.

*Stephanie's*

"I hate you…..you made him leave" Emily screamed running from the room, and locking her self in the bathroom as Stephanie stood there a look of shock on her face.

Was her daughter right? Had she somehow driven their father to seek solace in the arms of one of the divas?

"Hey everything okay in here?" Shane asked coming into the room.

"Does it sound okay Shane?" she asked starting to move past him only to have him lay a hand on her arm.

"Stephanie, im not the enemy remember" he said softly.

*The Hotel Room*

Hunter looked up when the door opened and Nikki came in carrying at least five shopping bags.

"Retail therapy time again I see" he said moving to glance back down at his paperwork.

"Have to do something when my boyfriend doesn't even notice….."

Her tirade was immediately cut short when he slammed the papers off the small desk standing up and turning to face her.

"Let's get one thing straight Nicole, I told you when we got together what it would be like and you were fine with it then….so what changed?"

"I just thought that you know….you wouldn't have so much responsibility now" she said, and he reeled back as if she had slapped him.

"You mean because I'm not riding my wife's coat tails anymore is that what you meant to say?" he demanded.

"Hunter no….I "she began a little afraid of the look she saw in his eyes.

"Let me tell you something I made a name for myself in the WWE long before I married Steph and it will continue no matter what happens is that clear?"

"Yes….Yes of course" she said as he turned to walk from the hotel room slamming the door behind him so hard it almost rocked off the hinges.

Bending down to begin picking up the papers she had just set a stack of them back on the desk when one of them caught her eye. It was a copy of her and Brie's contract with the WWE, now why would Hunter have a copy of that out?" she thought to herself as a furious pounding came through the door.

Walking over to it, she opened it up only to come face to face with someone she really didn't want to see at the moment wasn't sure she ever wanted to see again.

"Hello Daniel" she said quietly.

Daniel Bryan looked at his sister in law hatred and contempt in his eyes.

"Are you going to let me in or do we do this in the hallway?" he asked, and she reluctantly moved aside to let him past.

"First of all you really are one ice cold bitch you know that?" Daniel asked the moment Nikki had closed the door behind him.

"If your going to talk to me like that then you can leave my room" she said starting to head back to the door only to have his next words stop her cold.

"Don't you mean your boyfriends room?"

She turned to face him, and shivered when she saw the look in his eyes.

"You know Nikki, the quick roll in the hay you screwed your sister over for"

"Stop it….." she said and he laughed.

"Oh now you don't want to hear it well why don't you go to the medical center and tell Brie how sorry you are?"

"Brie's in the hospital?" she asked as Daniel moved right up into her face leaning so close Nikki could smell his mouth wash.

"Yes she is because you see you were so worried about sucking off your boss slash boyfriend you screwed up the damn move"

"Is she okay?" she asked softly.

"Why would you care you got what you wanted isn't that all you care about after all?" he asked.

"Get out" she said covering her face knowing the tears were on their way.

"With pleasure and by the way Nikki one last thing you have something in common with payback….your both bitches" he replied slamming the door as he left leaving Nikki to sink to the bed sobbing like her heart was breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I don't think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Chapter 5/?

*Monday Night Raw - The Next Week*

Hunter tried to ignore the stares and whispers the had followed him through out the day and into coming to the arena tonight, the moment he had walked in The Wyatt Family who seemed to be deep in conversation suddenly had become mute when he walked by.

The first thing he noticed when he got to his makeshift office for the night was the line of police tape across the door.

"What the hell is this?" he asked a passing staff member who simply shrugged.

"Sorry just following the boss's orders" he said, as he heard footsteps behind him.

"So I see you found our little surprise?" Shane asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yeah so damn funny now im moving it so I can get to work…."

"Umm Hunter that's where your wrong…..you see as of midnight this morning you are stripped of your duties as coo of this company"

"You have got to be kidding me" he said, and Shane simply smiled.

"Do we look like we are kidding Hunter?" he asked as the other man turned running a hand through his hair.

"Your lucky your keeping your job, and that reminds me you have a match tonight against the Shield"

"All of them?" Hunter asked and Shane gave him a look.

"Yes all of them and oh The Wyatt family will be at ringside with a special guest ref….have fun tonight I hope Nikki was worth it" he said walking off.

*Daniel and Brie's hotel room*

Nikki raised her hand to knock fear suddenly gripping her heart as she tried to imagine what she could say that would make everything with her sister okay again.

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually come here" Daniel said the moment he opened the door.

"Can I talk to Brianna please?" she asked softly.

"That's up to her…."

"Could you ask her please?" Nikki replied.

"Brie it's Nikki…she wants to talk" he called and Nikki held her breath waiting for her sister's response.

"Tell her she knows where she can go" Brie called back, and she felt her hopes sink.

*Monday Night Raw*

Hunter came out of the locker room, and bumped right into Stephanie and she quickly backed away as if she had been burned.

"I…..I had no idea about the office…." she began.

"Save it okay Stephanie not really in the mood right now" he said starting to walk past her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means this should be between me and you not the whole damn family"

"I never asked Daddy and Shane…" she began only to have him cut her off.

"Didn't hear you tell them no either" he replied.

"That's funny I was just going to say the same thing about you and Nikki" she shot back walking past him and leaving him fuming.

*The hotel bar*

"Now this is the last place I expected to find the beautiful Nikki Bella the woman who has it all" Randy Orton said sitting down next to her.

"Don't you have an interview to give or something?" Nikki asked as the bartender put his drink in front of him.

"You would think actually however I am free until show time"

"Lucky me" she replied sarcastically and Randy gave her a hurt look.

"Nikki I thought we could have something special…..I guess Hunter has spoiled you for everyone else"

Suddenly she knew she couldn't spend another minute with him, so standing up she turned tossing her drink in his face and walking off.

*Monday Night Raw*

Hunter waited for his cue, thinking back to how he used to not be able to wait to get to the arena, but now it seemed like he was finding stuff that needed to be done so he could prolong the time before he had to leave.

His music hit, and he made his way out to the ring, noticing immediately how weird it felt not to have Stephanie at his side, he almost even turned to share some private joke with her like they used to do when they made their way to the ring.

*Here comes the money….here we go here comes the money*

The crowd came out of their seats eyes glued to the ramp the moment Shane's music started to play, and they became electric the moment he appeared at the top of the ramp.

"You have got to be kidding me" Hunter said from the ring as they scrambled to find Shane a microphone.

"Now Hunter you know I wouldn't miss a member of my family…getting taken out right?"

"Why Shane maybe that's because your so old and decrepit you can't take care of it yourself"

Shane was starting for the ring when music once again filled the arena.

"No chance…..No chance in hell"

Hunter shook his head as Vince appeared alongside his son, who gladly handed him the microphone.

"Wonderful night for a fight don't you think son?" he asked and Shane nodded.

"Oh and Hunter this match…..is no d q falls count anywhere" Vince said smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Well if it isn't the Tony Soprano of the WWE" Hunter shot back and Vince simply shook his head.

"Oh and Hunter we forgot someone else wanted to come out here and watch this match"

"Celebrate…..celebrate"

Hunter's gaze shot up the ramp as Stephanie appeared in a form fitting midnight blue halter dress her hair down her back and black sandals on her feet.

""Stephanie" he almost screamed, but he knew she couldn't hear him over the roar of the crowd.

Finally she turned to face him, and he immediately felt his breath catch he had always said she looked amazing in blue.

"Hello Hunter…..before the Shield and Wyatt's come out I just wanted to personally introduce you to the ref for tonight's match how ever I now realize you already know him and in fact you have so much to discuss…"

*Your time is up my time is now….you can't see me"

The thought of climbing from the ring and walking out of the arena briefly entered his mind as he stood there watching John Cena making his way to the ring wearing a black and white stripped shirt his gaze never leaving Hunter's

It was at that moment Hunter decided it Was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I don't think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Author's Note - So sorry about how about how long my stories take between chapters just going through some stuff but I plan on writing most of the weekend J

Chapter 6/?

The match if you could call it that started off nice and slow with Dean Ambrose starting things off for The Shield, and it wasn't long before there was a triple team going on and the guest ref seemed to be engaging the crowd in a contest as to who could do a better version of the wave.

"Hey…do you not see what's going on here?" Hunter asked spinning Cena

Around only to have the other man shove him back.

"You really want me to disqualify you before the match even really gets started he demanded, and for a moment Hunter simply stared at him.

"Are you freaking kidding me…this isn't a match it's a massacre" he said just as Roman Reigns tagged in delivering a picture perfect spear that almost took Cena out as well had he not moved over a little bit.

Standing up he turned to face the ramp where the McMahon's were sitting, his gaze settling on Stephanie and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Don't let him get to you sis, just keep picturing him and Nikki together"

Shane said quietly.

He wanted to go up there, and punch the boy wonder's lights out himself.

Why couldn't her family understand this was between him and her, not him her and the entire WWE universe.

It was nearing the end of the match when all three members of The Shield were in the ring beating Hunter down with the Wyatt family on the outside just waiting for their chance to jump in, when a figure made their way to the ring and Hunter thought he was going delirious when he saw Stephanie's dress come into his line of vision.

"Stephanie….." he began the moment she had a microphone in her hand.

"Yes Hunter?" she inquired moving to stand in front of him.

Suddenly Shane's voice cut through the arena.

"Steph what are you doing?"

"Relax brother dear I know exactly what im doing…." she said turning back to Hunter.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking since your little declaration and I have a decision…..boys if you would be so kind as to help him up?" she asked and the Shield glanced at each other before shrugging and picking him up.

Slowly she walked up to him placing her finger against his lips when she saw he was about to speak.

"You know Hunter we have been together for awhile and been through a lot right?" she asked and he nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"There are so many things I love about you like how handsome you are and your great with the girls…."

He was about to reply when he saw a look of pure hatred come across her face, and honestly it scared him.

"Then there's that other side of you….the low life cheating backstabbing son of a bitch who wouldn't know true love if …..you know what it's over and I never want to see or hear from you ever again"

"Steph please wait…." he said as she started to turn.

Spinning back around she shook her head.

"I said it was over…and the by the way so is this match" she replied sinking down and delivering a low blow bringing him to his knees before she turned to Roman Reigns.

"Cover him and let's get out of here…he makes me sick" she replied tossing the microphone down as Roman did as he was instructed, and Cena was more then happy to deliver a fast three count before they exited the ring all of them heading to the back.

*The backstage catering area*

"Hey killer, I brought you a diet coke" John said chuckling as he handed the can of soda to Stephanie.

"Thanks I could so use one" she replied laughing as she popped the top on the can of soda drinking half of it in one swig.

"So how do you feel after all that?" he asked quietly.

"Vindicated in a way I guess how about you?"

"I still want to beat his brains in, but in a way I feel like my real issue lies with Nikki"

"Have you talked to her?" she asked as they sat down at the one of the tables.

"Not really half the time it's like I can't stand the thought of talking to her, but on other days I grab the phone every time hoping its her"

"Would you like a friend's opinion?" she asked.

"You deserve so much better John you're a great guy and she's a fool if she can't see that"

"Thanks Steph I really appreciate that"

"No problem…..now we should probably get to the hotel so we can be fresh for Smack Down tomorrow night"

"You know im really not tired….maybe we could go grab some late supper or early breakfast however you want to look at it just as friends I promise?"

"John, im sorry I just don't think that's a good idea right now….I will see you at the arena later though okay?"

"Yeah see you then….night Steph" he called as she turned to head to her waiting car.

Slowly she turned to face him again waving quickly.

"Nigh…John" she replied smiling.

*Nikki's hotel room*

The shoe was the first thing that hit the television followed soon by it's mate.

"That bitch….she wants to play that kind of game does she ….well we will just see how different things are during Smack Down" she said reaching for her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Title - Time to play the game

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating -M

Disclaimer - Just an idea folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - The Bella Twins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Daniel Bryan and more

Contains - Sex violence anger betrayal and language

Spoilers - I do not think any

Summary - What happens when your family turns out to be your worst enemy?

Chapter 7/?

*Smack Down taping the next night*

"You can look but you can't touch…."

Nikki ignored everything as she made her way to the ring the next night practically grabbing a microphone out of the ring announcer's hand.

"Stephanie…get your spoiled ass out here now" she almost screamed as the fans went crazy around her.

"Celebrate…..Celebrate"

"You called Nikki…..and may I remind you I am still your boss"

"Actually Steph your daddy is my boss you're just a little girl playing in a big people's world"

"Why don't you go back to the street corner you came from…?" Stephanie began getting in the ring before Nikki put a hand up stopping her.

"You know what maybe I will just head back to your husband's bed" she said loving the look that came over the other woman's face.

The slap across her face that came next however she did not really care all that much for however.

"Oh did I strike a nerve with poor pitiful Stephanie, why don't you go and have your daddy buy you some friends because it's obvious nobody here cares about you"

"You can look but you can't touch…"

Brie Bella stood on the ramp shaking her head her eyes trained on the ring.

"Once again Nicole your dead wrong…because you see I would be more then happy to be Stephanie's friend in fact I would love to do the world a favor and take you out"

"Well if it isn't the prodigal sister…" Nikki shot back as Brie came into the ring to stand by Stephanie.

"Gee Nikki that's so original…that really shows off your I Q of what 3?"

"You know good and well my I Q is one seventy five" Nikki replied.

"No Nikki your mistaken remember the one seventy five is your weight" Stephanie shot back.

Dropping the microphone Nikki started for Stephanie only to have Brie move in front of her at the last moment.

"Oh so is this how you want to play this Stephanie?" she asked.

"You think you have problems with her Nicole, let me let you in on a little secret you have bigger problems with me" Brie said pushing Nikki down to the mat.

"I hear voices in my head they talk to me…"

"Well now it seems here we have a little what's it called oh yeah unfair advantage" Randy said moving to the ring helping Nikki up.

"This doesn't concern you Randy" Stephanie replied.

"That's where your wrong…I happen to be Nikki's friend"

"Don't you mean friends with benefits that's the only kind of friends she has" Stephanie shot back.

"Why don't you guys just have a match…?"

"What Randy with a special guest ref that's been done before" Brie said

Sarcastically.

"What I was about to say is have a match and settle this…"

"It's going to take a lot more then a match to settle this" Stephanie replied.

"For the last time….im not done yet….if Nikki wins Hunter gets his divorce"

"What if Steph wins?" Brie asked.

"Nikki quit's the WWE forever and it wont be Nikki and Steph…it will be you and Nikki with Steph and Hunter in the corners"

"Sounds like a plan to me how about you sister dear?" Brie sneered.

"Let's do this" Nikki replied.

"Great then all we need is approval from the boss so how about it Steph?" Randy asked.

"I say let's do it…at the next ppv" she replied as the arena went wild.

*Hunter's hotel room*

He sat there simply staring in amazement at the tv as Raw went off the air.

Had his wife just went and okayed that match with out even talking to him?

Suddenly he realized it wasn't really that she had made the match, but that she had treated their love so callously.

Picking up his phone, he dialed her number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"What was that all about in the ring?" he asked.

"Just doing what's best for business remember?" she replied.

"How could you….I thought we loved…."

"Gee Hunter that's the same things I have been saying" she replied clicking off her phone leaving him, listening to a dial tone until he finally clicked his phone off.

*The Next Day - Stephanie's apartment*

"Okay girls put your stuff in your rooms, and we can call and order pizza" she said smiling at their excited responses.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Emily what's up?" she asked.

"I got this stupid note from my teacher that either you or dad have to sign" she said handing it to her.

Opening the note, she read it quickly before looking at her daughter.

"This says your teacher is worried about you…what's going on Em?"

"It's nothing okay just sign the stupid note….."

"No it says you got in a fight….."

"Fine I will have dad sign in it…..that is if I ever see him again" she said bursting into tears as she ran from the room.

Stephanie sank down slowly on the bed so many emotions going through her mind what was this doing to her family?

Reaching for her phone she was about to dial her mom's number when her phone rang and she saw it was John.

"Hello" she said softly.

"Steph what's wrong?" he asked immediately noticing how she sounded.

"It's nothing…." she began.

"Don't lie to me I can be there in ….."

"No John please just….I got a note from Emily's teacher she's worried about her …..ever since all this stuff started with Nikki…"

"I can imagine the rest you don't have to finish"

"John, im sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems"

"Hey what are friends for right?"

"Yeah…..so how are you doing?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Nice try Ms. McMahon back to you….Steph you have to call him"

"Can't we just…"

"He's still her father Steph and as much as I hate saying it you need to call him"

"Your right and I promise I will just as soon as we get off the phone"

"Promise me?"

"I promise okay now how are you doing?" she inquired.

"So so I guess I mean the heart will heal…..eventually"

"You're a great guy John please don't let this get you down"

"Oh it won't "

"Promise me" she teased laughing.

"I promise now go make that phone call"

"Yes sir" she replied.

"Good girl bye Steph"

"Bye John" she replied hanging up and dialing Hunter's number.

"Steph…are you okay are the kids okay?"

"Hunter, can you come over we need to talk"

"I will be right there" he said hanging up and going to grab his jacket.


End file.
